Happy New Year's!
by suchaphangirl
Summary: A bunch of Youtubers gather together for the New Year's.


Dan Howell absolutely hated celebrating New Year's Eve. Most people would go out and party and then they would get drunk and not remember anything the next day. Dan didn't understand it. Surely that wouldn't be the best way to start the new year. Not remember how you ended the last day of the year before that? Though, he actually did like getting his friends together and having a small get together.

This is what Dan and his boyfriend Phil were planning for this year. Normally they would spend the New Year's just by themselves. But this year they were gathering up a couple of their fellow Youtube friends and were throwing a small party at their apartment which was something they never did. But, they had a pretty exciting year so they thought they would celebrate the end of 2013 with some of their closest friends.

"Dan, have you made sure that you have everything for tonight?" Phil asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was a couple hours until the New Year. Until 2014.

Dan was quite excited to get this year started. Even though 2013 was a pretty exciting year, it was also a busy year. Dan wanted to have a relaxing year in 2014 where he didn't do much work and where he would make more Youtube videos for his subscribers. That's all he cared about.

"Don't worry…I've made a list for food and drinks and I'm going to the store now." Dan replied. Phil walked down the hallway and made his way towards the lounge. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe as he watched Dan. Dan looked over at him and returned the smile. "Do you want to add anything to the list?" Dan asked. He walked over to Phil. Phil reached over and took the list from him. Phil scanned over the list for a few seconds and then he shook his head.

"It's perfect. Do you need any money?" Phil asked as he handed Dan the list back.

"Nope. I've got enough. I have to go out now." Dan said.

"Alright, be careful." Phil said. Dan reached over and kissed Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him back.

"Love you." Dan said as he walked out of the lounge.

"Love you too!" Phil called. Dan smiled as he walked down the stairs and up to the door. He opened the door. He looked up and blinked a few times when he saw his friends, Chris and PJ, standing in front of him. Chris had just been about to knock on the door but he put his hand down. Dan raised his eyebrows as he stared at Chris and PJ. He should have known that they would have came early.

"You know you're not supposed to be here for another two hours?" Dan said. PJ nodded.

"Yeah but I thought we would come early just in case you needed any help." PJ told him. Dan smiled.

"Well, thanks. I'm actually just about to go to the store." Dan said.

"Do you need any help?" Chris asked. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"You can come with me if you want. I'll probably need helping bringing everything back to the apartment. There's a lot on the list." Dan told him. Chris smiled and nodded. "Oh, Phil's up in the lounge so you can just head up there PJ." Dan said. PJ nodded. He looked over at Chris.

"Be careful." He warned. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mum." Chris said. Dan chuckled as he watched them. Chris reached over and kissed PJ. PJ smiled as he watched Chris walk away with Dan. PJ walked into the apartment and then he shut the door. He walked up the stairs and went to the lounge.

"Hey." Phil looked over and was surprised when he saw PJ.

"Hey. Aren't you a little earlier?" Phil asked curiously.

"Some might say." PJ said. Phil laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. PJ shook his head. "Nah. I thought me and Chris would come by early just in case you needed any help with anything." Phil smiled.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come early then." Phil said. PJ laughed. "Wait, where's Chris?" Phil asked.

"Oh, he left with Dan." PJ said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Well, it seems both of our boyfriends have left us." Phil said. PJ sighed.

"Well, this should be interesting." He said. Phil raised his eyebrows.

It's been about a half an hour since Dan and Chris have been gone.

Phil and PJ had been sitting in the lounge, waiting for them to come back. They hadn't done much, besides chat with each other. But, it was nice. Phil and PJ never got to see each other much so it was nice for them to have a quick catch up with each other.

"Phil!" Phil looked up as soon as he heard Dan call his name.

"Yeah?" Phil called back. He stood up from the couch. PJ looked up at him.

"Will you please come help us?" Dan asked. Phil raised his eyebrows and looked down at PJ. PJ chuckled and stood up from the couch. He followed Phil out of the lounge. Phil looked down the stairs and saw Dan and Chris with loads of bags in their hands.

"What did you do? Buy out the whole store?" Phil asked. Dan looked up at him.

"Almost." Chris said. Dan huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He whined. Phil laughed at him. "Well, at least we won't run out of food for the next two weeks, unless we eat it all tonight." Dan said. Phil walked down the stairs and grabbed some bags from him.

"Who all exactly is coming to this party you have planned?" PJ asked curiously.

"Just a couple of people. You know…Jack, Finn, Marcus, Alfie, and Zoe…The whole gang." Dan said. "They didn't really have anything planned so I told them they could come over and hang out. We wanted to throw a party anyways." PJ raised his eyebrows. He also walked down the stairs and took a couple of bags from Chris. Chris sighed in relief. PJ chuckled. He reached over and kissed him once.

"Also, Ben and Jack said they would come over as well. I just got a text from them a little bit ago." Phil said.

"Oh, well…I'm glad I went out tonight then." Dan said. They all walked up the stairs and went to the kitchen. They spent the next hour in the kitchen, getting everything out of the many bags they had and then putting everything out.

danisnotonfire: _We have food! Now we just wait for all of our friends to arrive so we can celebrate the New Year! :] _

Dan smiled as he stared at his phone and read through his twitter mentions and replied to a few of his followers. Dan was standing in the kitchen. The others had gone to the lounge again. Dan jumped as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Dan immediately looked behind him and smiled as soon as he saw Phil. Phil kept his arms around Dan and kissed him. Dan kissed him back.

"I'm really happy we decided to do this." Phil whispered.

"Yeah?" Phil nodded. "Me too." Dan said. "It'll be nice to catch up with all of our friends that we haven't seen in a while." Phil smiled bigger. Dan turned around and kissed Phil again. Phil went to kiss him back but he stopped when he heard knocking at the front door. Phil sighed and pulled away from Dan. "Well…Let's go see who turned up early, shall we?" Phil asked. Dan laughed. He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked to the door. Dan let go of Phil's hand and then he opened the door. He looked up and smiled when he saw Ben Cook and Jack Howard. "Hey!" Dan greeted. He let them in.

"You actually came?" Phil asked. He gave them both hugs.

"We wouldn't lie to you, would we Phil?" Ben asked. Phil laughed.

"Never." He joked. "Chris and PJ are already here." Phil said. "You guys are early too, you know?"

"Better to be early than late." Jack said with a little smirk. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

Within' a half an hour, Dan and Phil's apartment was filled with Youtubers. Both Dan and Phil didn't expect everybody to show up but they did and they both were happy about it. Dan was just pleased that he was actually socializing on New Year's Eve.

"Okay, so there's two hours until 2013 is officially over." Dan said to Phil. Phil looked over at him and smiled.

"Have you told anyone there's food?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him.

"Uh, no." He said. Phil laughed. Dan looked over at everybody, who was chatting with one another. "Hey!" Dan called. They all looked over at him. "There's food in the kitchen, and drinks, if you want any of that. Literally. There's tons of food." He said.

"He's not lying either." Chris said. Dan rolled his eyes playfully.

2 hours later and it was one minute until the year 2014. Surprisingly, Dan or Phil wasn't drunk yet.

"One minute left!" Zoe called. Dan looked over at Phil and smiled.

"I say we did pretty well this year, don't you think?" Dan asked him.

"Yeah, we did alright. But, next year will be even better." Phil said. Dan smiled even bigger.

"You got that right." Dan said. Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around Dan. Dan blushed.

And then everybody started to count down.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1! _

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him. Phil held onto Dan as he kissed him back. Dan smiled into the kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later. Dan stared at him.

"I love you." He whispered. Phil took a deep breath.

"I love you, too." Phil said. Dan smiled and kissed him and then he hugged him. Phil smiled.


End file.
